The pathologies of numerous retinal degenerative diseases can be attributed to a multitude of genetic factors, and individualized treatment options for afflicted patients are limited and cost-inefficient. Gene delivery of secretable neuroprotective factors to Müller cells, a type of retinal glia that contacts all classes of retinal neurons, represents an ideal approach to mediate protection of the entire retina. Vehicles such as adeno-associated viral vector (AAV) are currently in use for the delivery of gene products. Although several naturally occurring AAV variants have been isolated with a variety of tropisms, or cellular specificities, these vectors inefficiently infect Müller cells via intravitreal injection.
AAV belongs to the Parvoviridae family and Dependovirus genus, whose members require co-infection with a helper virus such as adenovirus to promote replication, and AAV establishes a latent infection in the absence of a helper. Virion composed of a 25 nm icosahedral capsid encompassing a 4.9 kb single-stranded DNA genome with two open reading frames: rep and cap. The non-structural rep gene encodes four regulatory proteins essential for viral replication, whereas cap encodes three structural proteins (VP1-3) that assemble into a 60-mer capsid shell. This viral capsid mediates the ability of AAV vectors to overcome many of the biological barriers of viral transduction—including cell surface receptor binding, endocytosis, intracellular trafficking, and unpackaging in the nucleus.